Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)
Do not be confused with the 2000 film of the same name Thomas and the Magic Railroad '('Thomas and the Rainbow Railway in Europe) was a European-American children's fantasy comedy drama film that was supposed to be released in 1997. Unfortunately, Barry London, the former CEO of Paramount, stepped down before the film's release and all the plans were shelved. It was distributed by Paramount Pictures (pictured). Filming took place in Shepperton Studios in London, England, UK and the United States. This film is based on the 1984 TV series "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" and it's American spin-off "Shining Time Station". It was later reworked into the 2000 film of the same name. Plot Mr. Conductor Jr was going to Shining Time Station to stay with his cousin, Mr. Conductor, for a few days and nights. Unfortunately, he took the wrong path and got lost, ending up in the magical world of the Island of Sodor. He meets Thomas the Tank Engine and all of his friends. Meanwhile, Devious Diesel and his bumbling sidekicks, Harry ('Arry) and Bert, tries to destroy the Island of Sodor and Shining Time Station by trying to activate a Rainbow Railway before Thomas and Mr. Conductor Jr can make it to it. Will Thomas, his friends, and Mr. Conductor Jr save the day? Voice Cast Brian Dobson as Thomas, the main protagonist of the film/ Bert/ Bertie (voice) Jillian Michaels as Percy/ Bill/ Daisy (voice) Tabatha St. Germain as Ben/ Annie/ Mavis (voice) Saffron Henderson as Rusty/ Clarabel/ Skarloey/ Henrietta (voice) Michael Angelis as Gordon/ Toad/ George/ Lorries/ Bulgy (voice) Greg Ellis as Henry/ Duck/ Oliver (voice) Samuel Vincent as Troublesome Trucks/ Edward/ BoCo/ Peter Sam (voice) Brian Drummond as Toby/ Donald/ Sir Handel/ Sir Topham Hatt (The Fat Controller) (voice) Richard Ian Cox as Douglas/ Harry ('Arry)/ Rhineas/ Duncan (voice) Rove McManus as Devious Diesel, the main antagonist of the film Live Action Cast Unknown as Mr. Conductor Jr, Mr. Conductor's 22-year-old cousin and the secondary protagonist of the film. Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor, Mr. Conductor Jr's older cousin. Unknown as Schemer Unknown as Billy Two-Feathers Reception When this film was test screened before it's cancellation, there were mixed to positive reactions from the test audience due to the plot, special effects, acting, voice acting, and the magic of the film. The only problem was that most of the live action cast is unidentified. See Also Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/ International Releases Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/ Tropes Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/ Content Guide Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/Company Credits Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/Release Dates Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/Trivia Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/Alternate Titles Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/Transcript References/Official Sources https://www.reddit.com/r/answers/comments/51170m/does_anybody_remember_that_thomas_the_tank_engine/ : The fourm post that the Reddit user made about him explaining about seeing an earlier Thomas film. http://www.sodor-island.net/themagicrailroadminisite/aboutthemagicrailroad.html : Some info about the 2000 film, with info on it's developed 1997 film at the beginning. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad#Development : Information on the development of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000 film). Category:1997 Category:Thomas & Friends series Category:Unmade Category:Unreleased Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Vhs